K109 The Studio
K109 The Studio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City which plays disco music and is hosted by the late Karl Lagerfeld. The Grand Theft Auto IV version of the station is expanded in the second downloadable episode, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' }} Deleted songs The "american.gxt" file shows that the following songs were planned for this station but did not appear in the final game: *Alicia Bridges - "I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round)" (1978) *Chic - "My Forbidden Lover" (1979) *Gloria Gaynor - "Never Can Say Goodbye" (1974) *GQ - "Disco Nights (Rock-Freak)" (1978) *Hamilton Bohannon - "Let's Start the Dance" (1978) *Michael Zager Band - "Let's All Chant" (1977) *Peaches & Herb - "Funtime" (1980) *The O'Jays - "I Love Music" (1975) *Vicki Sue Robinson - "Turn the Beat Around" (1976) Video Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *This is the favourite radio station of Bernie Crane and Tony Prince, and is the default station in Tony's car. It is also one of the two favorite radio stations of the Albanian Mob, the other being Liberty City Hardcore. *This radio station plays inside the Alderney Safehouse, Hercules and The 69th Street Diner. *"Menergy" by Sylvester, "Shake Your Groove Thing" by Peaches & Herb, "Relight My Fire" by Dan Hartman and "A Lover's Holiday" by Change plays during the end credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *One of the tracks, "Walk The Night" by the Skatt Brothers, was the subject of a rather infamous licensing event. Due to the death of Skatt Brothers lead singer Sean Delaney, Rockstar Games hired a private investigator to track down Delaney's surviving relatives to secure the rights of the track as the company felt that the song was essential to the game. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Emotion 98.3 - a radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by . * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by and . * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV and the "sister station" of K109. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V that plays a song by . * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. Navigation }}de:K109 The Studio es:K109 The Studio nl:K109 The Studio pl:K109 The Studio ro:K109 The Studio ru:K109 The Studio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Disco Music Category:R&B Stations